The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: Short Version
by Rasei
Summary: The history of Remus Lupin one drabble at a time. Canon Pairings
1. Birth

**Title**: The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: The Short Version

**Chapter 1**: Birth

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters.

**Challenge**: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Doctor Away – Hard Version (6 drabbles a week until you have 60)

**Summary**: The history of Remus Lupin one drabble at a time. Canon Pairings

* * *

The labor was hard and long, but work out perfectly at the end. The wizard father worked as a Non-Human Spirituous Apparitions expert and the exhausted muggle mother worked at an insurance company. The child was just about four kilograms, and was healthy.

The new proud father called up his closet friends, and celebrated the boy's birth. The new mother's only other family, her Welsh grandmother; just arrive to fuss over her new great-grandchild and her granddaughter. She sniffed at how her grandson-in-law was celebrating downstairs.

But she couldn't help her joy as she study her great-grandson Remus John Lupin.


	2. Food

**Title**: The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: The Short Version

**Chapter 2**: Food

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters.

**A/N**: Lyall and Hope are the canon names for Remus's parents.

* * *

"Lyall, could you feed Remus his bottle?" asked Hope's voice from the bedroom, as Lyall worked from his desk. He stood up, a small smile on his face. With a sudden increase of boggarts activity, he was working overtime and hasn't spent a lot of time with Hope or Remus.

After getting the bottle, he enters the nursery. His son was awake, staring up the ceiling with eyes already turning brown. Lyall picked up the newborn, and started feeding him. As Remus finishes the bottle, Hope slid her arms around him. He smiled softly, and he knew this was happiness.


	3. Cries

**Title**: The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: The Short Version

**Chapter 3**: Cries

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters.

* * *

Hope couldn't help but worry about her son. He doesn't cry, ever. Instead he sniffs, and his face turns red. Even when he was born, he was quiet. Hope would get up in the middle of the night, just to check on him. Lyall calls her a mother hen, but _his_ little brother didn't dead in the night at the same age as Remus.

One night to Hope's and Lyall's shock; Remus started crying loudly for the first time. It would strike Hope as irony in a handful of years. After all, it was a night of the full moon.


	4. Cake

**Title**: The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: The Short Version

**Chapter 4**: Cake

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters.

* * *

It's been one year since Remus was born, and somehow it went by too fast. Since Remus was so young, it was just Lyall, Hope, and Hope's grandma, Joy, at the small party. It was a good thing, too or there would be more cake on the ceiling, the floor, and the parents. There would be less cake on Remus, though. Instead of just eating the cake, Remus smashed his face into the cake than picked up small handfuls of cake to throw.

The adults didn't mind that much, because Remus was laughing. Plus cleaning up is easy for Lyall.


	5. Walking

**Title**: The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: The Short Version

**Chapter 5**: Walking

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters.

* * *

Lyall, sitting in his armchair, read a book on non-human apparitions. Hope, in a different chair, read a newspaper. The thirteen month old Remus was playing with his blocks, happily making noises. A moth flutters near Remus, making the toddler want it. Remus follows behind it, crawling as fast he could.

The moth landed against the wall, just out of reached from Remus. Remus carefully stood up, and tried to touch it. The moth flew away. Remus took one unsteady step after it then another. Hope lifted up her head, and gasp. Her baby was walking for the first time.


	6. Talking

**Title**: The Life Story of Remus John Lupin: The Short Version

**Chapter 6**: Talking

**Author**: Rasei

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter nor the characters.

* * *

"Mama prank Dada."

Remus's voice was soft, and he was advance in talking for his age. He took to it like a fish takes to water. Hope couldn't help but smile as she listens to her son's voice. His first word besides the standard 'Mama' and 'Dada' was the word prank, making Hope laugh even louder and Lyall sighing with defeat. Hope's grandmother, who was doing her weekly visit at the time, blinked.

She couldn't but hope that Remus didn't inherit his mother's habits of pranking. Hope was always like pranking people. Through seeing Lyall with pink hair was funny.


End file.
